The prior auxiliary handles of drill tools are merely used for grasping; there are no devices on the drill to assist the user to determine the position of the hole to be drilled. When the user needs to drill a hole or a series of holes in reference to some objects, he has to manually mark the points for drilling on the surface of an object to be drilled by a ruler and a pen, and possibly even need the aid of a horizontal or vertical indicator, before he can begin to work. Moreover, if the reference objects are far away, it is difficult to attain the alignment with precision.